


Strangers In Sunglasses

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean is a Softie, Drunk Castiel, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, M/M, Summer, Summer Vacation, These tags are going to get increasingly difficult as the challenge goes on, Vacation, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe his vacation was not going according to plan but he’s not entirely complaining about this new plan either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swlfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/gifts).



> 3rd day of the AU writing challenge woopie! You guys are awesome if you've started from the top already and if somewhere in the near future you just happened upon this fic, please read the others in your spare time!
> 
> Happy reading <3
> 
> I'm also dedicating this fic to my wonderful internet mom Kelly or Swlfangirl because she is the bomb.com/too-hot-to-handle so go and send her some love <3

            “You too, huh?”

 

            Castiel looked up to see a tall, green-eyed man looking at him sitting on his suitcases. “Hurricanes suck.” Was his only response and the man hummed in agreement, also setting down his huge suitcase to sit beside him. “Which resort?” he asked, taking off his thin pullover.

 

            “Sunset View Resort. You?”

 

            “Also Sunset View. I guess we picked the wrong weekend to have a vacation huh?”

 

            “Tell me about it.”

 

            Both men sat in silence, internally cursing the weather’s bad timing as they wait for the bus. “I don’t even want to go home.” Castiel suddenly said, weirdly trusting the man he met just 5 minutes ago. “Why not?” he asked, genuinely interested in what he had to say. Well that would be the first. “Family drama going on. I just came out.” Great, now he just told this complete stranger that he was gay. Good job Cas, give yourself a big shiny medal.

 

            “That’s rough man. My family was pretty cool when I came out.” Cas looked at the man in surprise, his mouth slightly open. “I didn’t know you were gay.” He said sheepishly, crossing his legs beneath him. The man shrugged again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. “I’m actually bi. Is your family super religious?” Cas nodded, looking down miserably. “I wish they weren’t.”

 

            That was when the bus pulled up at their stop. The driver opened the door, his expression sour and his voice gruff when he asked them if they were coming or not. Just as Cas was about to stand up, he felt a hand on his shoulder that kept him from doing so. “What are yo—“ But he was cut off and the man told the bus driver that they were not going to take the bus today. “Suit yourself.” Was all he heard from the driver before the bus was off and Castiel watched until it was nothing but a speck in the distance.

 

            “What was that all about?” Castiel asked, standing up once the hand on his shoulder was gone. “ _You_ don’t want to go home because your family needs to let off steam. _I_ don’t want to go home because my brother will kill me for not utilizing my vacation days. Why don’t we grab a cheap motel in the next town, grab a few burgers and avoid our families together. Sound good?”

 

            Well this was a strange turn of events. First Castiel was just expecting to lie down on a lounge chair, sipping on a beer and watching the waves roll by while reading a good book. He definitely was not expecting to meet a random stranger with bright green eyes to ask him to get burgers and shitty motel rooms with him.

 

            Yet, strangely, he kind of wants to do it.

 

            “Alright.”

 

            Apparently the green-eyed stranger drove all the way here so with their bags and suitcases in their hands, they walked the short distance to the free car park. They were in an oddly comfortable silence as the man searched for his “baby” as he liked to call it. “Here she is.” He crooned, placing his bags on the ground to stroke the hood of a beautiful black ’67 Chevy Impala. “Put your bags in the backseat and let’s get rolling.”

 

            Without missing a beat, Cas placed his bags as well as Dean’s in the backseat of the car and within minutes, they were sitting in the front and buckling their seatbelts. “I still don’t know your name.” Cas said suddenly, looking at the stranger he just up and went with for a vacation. “I don’t know yours either.” He replied, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “Do you mind telling me so I can match your pretty face with a pretty name?”

 

            “Castiel.” He said, blushing red at the compliment.

 

            “Hey Cas. I’m Dean. Are you hungry?”

 

            “Starving.”

 

            “I heard Kelly’s Burgers uptown are the best in this state.”

 

            “I think that sounds lovely.”

 

            “Awesome! Let’s roll.”

 

            With Dean playing an AC/DC song on the radio and a purr of the engine, they drove off to have that unexpected adventure. In a few days, he will sit on his crappy motel bed and watch Dean sleep soundly next to him. For now though, he smiles as he watches the trees pass by him in blurs.

 

            So maybe his vacation was not going according to plan but he’s not entirely complaining about this new plan either.  


	2. Falling Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean spend 10 days together on their own vacation after their reservations in Sunset View Resort were cancelled. Through those ten days, they start off as reluctant acquaintances then good friends then lovers. Let's see who falls first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAH YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS OVER NOW DID YOU HAHAHAHAH
> 
> No jk but this has just been tickling my mind since I wrote this. And it took Kelly aka Swlfangirl aka the best mom in the world's edit for this to finally bring it back out. So this is for you Kelly, you wonderful person you!

            1st Day of Vacation with Dean Winchester and they rented their motel room.

 

            It was a fairly nice room. A decent TV, carpeted floor and a mini fridge were a few of the perks. The thing that bothered him though was that Dean didn’t get a room with two beds. Right in front of him instead was a double size bed with crimson sheets. Castiel turned around to the sound of the door closing and gave Dean a confused expression. “Um Dean, this is a double bed.”

 

            The taller man looked over his shoulder to the aforementioned piece of furniture and shrugged indifferently. “Yeah, so? They didn’t have any available rooms with two beds.” Cas didn’t want to argue with that logic so he sighed in defeat and sat on the edge of their shared bed. “To think we could have been sipping martinis on the beach at Sunset View right now.” Dean chuckled as his new acquaintance flopped on to his back with a slight groan.

 

            “Beats getting caught in a hurricane.”

 

            “That is true.”

 

            Dean continued to stare at Cas as he wriggled on the bed slightly to a more comfortable position. The other man didn’t seem to take notice of the small smile forming on Dean’s lips when he flipped over to his stomach, his head resting next to Dean’s legs. “This is a surprisingly comfy bed. For a motel.” Cas looked up at Dean, giving the man a quick smile before burying his face into the mattress.

 

            “So does that mean I’m picking up the burgers?”

 

            “Mmph.”

 

            “I’ll take that as a yes. Stay here you lazy ass.”

 

            “Phank phou, Phean!”

 

            Cas missed the fond head shake as Dean walked out of the room.

* * *

            5 th Day of Vacation with Dean Winchester and he was giggling after a few beers.

 

            “Someone’s a bit of a lightweight.”

 

            “Shu’ up _hic_ , Dean! I’m perfectly _hic_ fine!”

 

            “That’s enough alcohol for you, buddy.”

 

            “ _Nooooo!_ Give it _hic_ back!”

 

            Cas fell face first into the mattress as a laughing Dean pulled the beer bottle out of his reach. This seemed to hinder the shorter man for he ended up giggling madly into the dark red sheets. “Woah Cas, you okay?” Dean asked, still laughing at the dark haired man. “Mmm fine.” Cas mumbled and looked up as Dean crossed his legs underneath him. “Mmm bit tired.”

 

            Dean was still trying to contain his laughter when Cas squinted his eyes impossibly small in his direction. He had to admit that he was freakin’ adorable when he’s drunk. “Mmm gonna sleep on your lap, Dean. Looks comfy.” Before Dean could protest, his drunken friend’s head is resting on his lap and he had no power to move him. “I was right.” Was all he said before he looked up and gave him a gummy smile.

 

            In this angle, Dean could see the sparkle in Cas’ quite amazing blue eyes. Mixed with a little bit of alcohol, his eyes were brighter and they won’t stop _looking_ at him. Normally he would be extremely uncomfortable when a stranger he met only 5 days ago would look at him like that but with Cas… he didn’t mind so much. “Hey there, buddy.”

 

            “Hello, Dean.”

 

            “Are you feeling sleepy?”

 

            “No, I’m a big boy.”

 

            “Of course you are, Cas.”

 

            “Anyone ever _hic_ tell you that _hic_ you have pretty eyes? Because they’re like _hic_ super pretty.”

 

            Dean gave him a small smile and pushed a few strands of hair out of his face. He was too used to this. Not only was Cas drunk, Dean assumed that he was just about to crash. He’s seen Sammy like this a million times when he was little. Minus the alcohol of course so he knows exactly what to do. Step one: baby talk. “You’re the first one to tell me my eyes are pretty, Cas. Yours are pretty too.”

 

            “Nooooo! You have _hic_ prettier eyes!”

 

            Step two: accept compliment and ask him more questions. “Alright you win. Are you comfy down there?”

 

            “Very _hic_ comfy. Your hands are soft.”

 

            Step three: stroke hair to increase chances of falling asleep faster. “Thank you, Cas.” He continued to stroke Cas’ dark hair until he saw his eyelids drooping. “Sleepy yet, Cas?”

 

            “A little.” Then the next thing that left Cas’ mouth was a rather loud snore.

 

            Mission complete.

 

            “Goodnight, Cas.” Dean didn’t move from his spot until he was absolutely sure that his friend could not be disturbed. After a few minutes, he gently lifted Cas’ upper body with one arm and curled the other underneath his legs. He was surprisingly light and Dean had no problem of tucking him. When he was placed comfortably underneath the covers, he bent down and kissed his forehead…

 

            And immediately pulled away in shock.

 

            This wasn’t his little brother. This wasn’t Sammy. This was the stranger he met at the bus stop. He wasn’t tucking in his tired baby brother after school. He kissed the forehead of a gorgeous young man who was reluctant to go back to his bible thumping family. “Fuck.” He whispered as he fell back into the chair that was conveniently placed next to the bed. He wasn’t the kind to believe in love at first sight. That shit was as real as the monsters underneath his brother’s bed.

 

            But looking at the sleeping man in front of him, a smile on his peaceful face, he allowed himself to believe that maybe he was falling in love. And he was falling _hard_.

* * *

            10 th Day of Vacation with Dean Winchester and it was their last day in the motel.

 

            Castiel was starting to sense something different with Dean. He takes him to different diners and obscure restaurants every night after the night he got drunk. He touches him more. He smiles a little bit more when he thinks he’s not looking. He goes stiff when the waiter would flirt with him or waves them off if they turn to Dean.

 

            If he didn’t know better, he would have thought that Dean was jealous.

 

            But that was absurd. He’s only been with Dean for 10 days. He was a complete stranger who decided to ask him on a vacation the first time they met. Although, there was that part where he flirted with him in the car before they got to the motel. Oh god, he was not prepared for this. He liked Dean, more than he was supposed to but what if he was wrong?

 

            What if Dean doesn’t want to speak to him again if he brings it up?

 

            “Hey Cas, you ready to go? I thought we could go and _actually eat_ at Kelly’s Diner on our last day. For nostalgia’s sake, you know?” Dean walked into the room, a duffle bag over his shoulder and sunglasses hiding the green eyes Cas got used to seeing everyday. “You up for it, buddy?” He said, clapping a hand on his shoulder with a big smile. Cas’ breath hitched in his throat for a split second before he nodded a bit too eagerly for this taste.

 

            He should just get this over with.

 

            “Awesome, I’ll wait in the car.” Before he was able to speak, Dean grabbed the last of his and Cas’ luggage and ran out of the room. Damn, he lost his chance. Maybe he hasn’t. He could talk to Dean before they get to Kelly’s and get the whole thing off his chest. It could go either one of two ways; Dean would reject him, drop him off at the nearest bus station and never speak to him again…

 

            Or he could ask him out on an official date. He wishes he’d get the latter. So with a deep breath and a silent prayer, he follows Dean to the parking lot. He was greeted with the sight of Dean bending down to place the bags in the backseat. His jeans stretched just enough to emphasize his ass and Cas tried hard not to stare too long. Thankfully, he still had his voice in tact so he wasn’t afraid of sounding like a chipmunk when he jogged towards him.

 

            “Dean!”

 

            His friend looked over his shoulder for a second and smiled, slamming the back door closed before Cas almost ran into his arms. “Woah there, buddy! What’s with the rush? We got plenty of time.”

 

            “Dean, do you like me?”

 

            Suddenly the world stopped spinning around them and Dean’s entire focus was on Cas. His wide, nervous eyes and heaving chest dangerously close to him. He would have thought he made it less obvious until they had to part ways. “I- uh Cas I…” He was supposed to be the confident one here. Standing in front of Cas got him all speechless.

 

            Instead he settled for defeat. It’s better to let Cas know now than spend years wondering about ‘what ifs’ or ‘could have beens’.  “What gave it away?” He pushed his sunglasses up to look at Cas properly and found that the shorter man was blushing. God he was cute. How did he manage 10 days without jumping him?

 

            “N-Nothing… It’s just that I um like you…too.”

 

            Well fuck.

 

            “What?” Cas straightened up considerably and stepped closer to Dean with a strange sort of confidence. “I like you, Dean.” And he did something he told himself he would never have the guts to do. He grabbed the sides of Dean’s face and kissed him. Hard. And… _holy shit_ Dean curled one arm around his waist and pulled him slightly upwards. Cas pulled on Dean’s hair, which rewarded him with a delicious moan that sent shivers down his spine.

 

            After what seemed like forever, Cas pulled away, breathing heavily. He placed his head on Dean’s chest, trying to gather up coherent thoughts before he spoke again. “Wow.”

 

            “Yeah, wow.” Agreed Dean, who still had one arm curled around his waist. Dean’s hand felt warm against his hip and Cas couldn’t help but feel so right. They continued to stand there in the parking lot for a few more seconds before Dean wound his other arm around Cas’ waist, making him look up. “Check out isn’t for another 2 hours right?”

 

            “Yes?”

 

            “You didn’t lock the room yet, right?”

 

            At the sight of Dean’s smirk, something in Cas’ brain clicked and suddenly the area where Dean was holding him felt hotter than usual. “No I didn’t.” Dean was still smirking when he leaned down and his hot breath tickled his ear when he spoke.

 

            “Let’s make those two hours count then.”

 

            He couldn’t argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you Kelly <3 You're my favorite person on earth! Maybe even in the universe!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to tag these stories anymore ugh


End file.
